


Sunshine

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame





	

Hello World, dear Brand New Day,  
Hello Sun, guess what happened.  
We took the last step.

Can you do something for me,  
Kiss her face or shine through her hair  
I want to wake her, but not just yet.

Let's just keep quiet and see what will happen.  
Will her eyelids flutter like wings of a butterfly,  
Making things happen on the other side of the planet?

Will she gasp startled or sigh in silence?  
Stretch out her arms open in greeting?  
Or curl into me to catch last glimpse of a dream?

Does she dream about you, about us, about me?  
Basks in your warmth as if it was mine to give.  
Or is it the other way around, like with her close to me?

Dare I say that she's mine? Dare I dream?  
Look, her fingers twitched. Scully, stay with me,  
Don't turn away, I've waited years for this.

I feel you waiting on the edge of dream  
with truths yet unspoken in daylight  
for all the world to hear.

Your lips are sleep softened, your sigh warm on my cheek  
Your arms wrap around me, your eyes open...

_"Good morning Sunshine"_

_"Good morning Lover"_


End file.
